


The Jokers Phone

by Lemons_are_nice



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Attempted Murder, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, Grandparents & Grandchildren, McDonald's, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemons_are_nice/pseuds/Lemons_are_nice
Summary: Bobby is growing apart from Mercedes and turns to Silas for Help
Kudos: 1





	The Jokers Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is growing apart from Mercedes and turns to Silas for Help

May 20th 2021:

"Bobby! I am your mother" Mercedes Screams as bobby backs her into a corner. "you never liked me as a son, mother" Bobby says in a cold manner. He Stares her in the eye "Gabriel was always your priority and he isn't even alive!" . He spits out. 

Mercedes pushes Bobby down "How dare you!" She says as her voice shakes. Bobby looks Mercedes dead in the eye "I wish I was put in place of Gabriel". He laughs "at least i wouldn't have got to know you". He looks down. Mercedes backs away as she does she is whacked over the head with an iron. Bobby laughs as the person with the Iron reaches out their hand. "come on Bobby, lets finish her". said the person. 

February 1st 2021: 

Bobby walks into the Kitchen for Breakfast, Mercedes is busy doing nothing as usual, stressing over nothing. she is too "busy" to even prepare a bowl of coco puffs for Bobby. Bobby coughs to indicate Mercedes to do something but she ignores him. He reaches into his pocket for his phone, He texts the number silas left for him, he texts: "hey, Grandfather... wanna get some breakfast". without a second to spare silas texts back "yes, lets go get one of those breakfast wraps from MacDonald's, ay". Bobby responds with "thanks, grandpa". and leaves the house without saying goodbye to Mercedes. 

Bobby walks to the MacDonald's, And texts Silas "where are you?" Silas responds with "I'm inside, I have a table awaiting for you". Bobby walks inside, Silas reaches out his hand to indicate where he is. Bobby walks over. "I can't stay long, I've gotta go to school". Bobby says as he sits down opposite his Grandfather. "you look really smart, as a Costello should always aim for". Silas says avoiding what Bobby had just stated "I've already ordered the food" He nods. 

The Food arrives at the table, Two breakfast wraps one with Brown sauce for Silas and the other with tomato Ketchup for Bobby. "these look to die for" Silas says as he opens his wrap. Bobby takes a bite "mmm" he says. 

"now, why did you text me today, Bobby?" Silas asks. Bobby frowns "Mum ignored me at breakfast" Bobby responds, Silas leans in "Too busy on her phone was she?" Bobby nods yes. "well don't worry, son. i am always a text away" Silas smirks. Bobby smiles back. "I've always got you back, son". Silas nods.


End file.
